


A Sousa Family Christmas

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby’s First Christmas, December 2020 series, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, a Sousa baby, dousy, her name is Lizzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy and Daniel celebrate their first Christmas as parents.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	A Sousa Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth entry to my aos Christmas series that I’m barely getting out on time eek. I have collected all the prompts I need to make it to Christmas so thank you if you recommend one. Also, I am working on the follow up to yesterday’s entry. I was going to post it today but I want to make sure it’s perfect. I hope you enjoy this for now!

Daisy woke up to an empty bed. That wasn’t too out of the ordinary, but considering it was Christmas morning, she figured her husband would sleep in a little bit. Much stranger, when Daisy looked over at the bed-side crib that her daughter slept in every night, it was empty. 

She huffed. Being a food truck for her daughter for the last four months wasn’t the most fun, especially because Daisy’s body was on a very strict feeding schedule and little Elizabeth Sousa was not on a very strict eating schedule (she didn’t really mind though). So the fact that she was there with a body ready to nurse but with no baby ready to eat was a little frustrating to her. 

She stretched her body to the full extension before hopping out of bed in search for her baby and her husband. She shuddered a little bit when the carpet of her room ended and her bare feet were met with the cold hard wood of the living room. The beautiful sight she saw when she entered the room caused her lips to break into a toothy grin. 

Daniel was facing the Christmas tree, bouncing what she assumed was Elizabeth in his arms, and whispering a story to her sweetly. Daisy walked up to him and rubbed the small of his back, revealing in the feeling of the soft sweater under her hand. Daniel faked a gasp and excitedly said, “Look there’s Momma,” to Lizzie. 

Daisy smiled when he finally looked over at her. She kissed him softly then leaned over to kiss her baby girl on the forehead. Lizzie let out a happy squawk causing both her parents to giggle. “Merry Christmas, my loves,” Daisy cooed wrapping her arm around Daniel. 

He kissed the top of her head, “Merry Christmas, Dais.” 

“I’m hoping,” Daisy flattened a her palm to her breast feeling that it was full, “someone is ready for breakfast.” 

Lizzie was a relatively easy baby. She wasn’t prone to much crying until she went too long without being fed or payed attention to , but other than that almost never. She was also a Daddy’s girl. She always broke into her toothless smile when she saw him, cooed when he bottle fed her, and snored (an identical snore to Daniel’s) when ever she was sleeping on his chest. 

Daniel handed their daughter over to her mother. The little family got situated on the couch together and Lizzie started to happily nurse. Her large brown eyes looked intently at the Christmas lights hanging above them. Daisy was worried that their house wouldn’t be as festively decorated as it was years before because they had a new baby. She really wanted Lizzie’s first Christmas to be special. Daniel delivered a beautiful Christmas for his girls and Daisy couldn’t be happier. 

“I can’t believe we have a baby on Christmas,” Daisy mused as she lightly ran her pointer finger over the shell of Lizzie’s ear. 

“I know,” he stared at the pair beside him, “It didn’t feel real until she was born. Like I didn’t believe she was in there.” 

“Believe me,” Daisy chuckled, “she was there.” 

After Lizzie had been fed and burped, she was sat in Daisy’s lap with her head resting back on her mother’s chest. Daniel walk back into the living room with a large glass of water and something behind his back. “I think you should open the first gift of the day,” he said as he sat the glass and small, rectangular wrapped box in front of her. 

“Daniel,” she lightly protested but he just scooted the box closer to her. She huffed and put a hand on Lizzie’s stomach so that she could lean forward without disturbing her. 

She unwrapped the box to revile a velvet jewelry box. She opened it and gasped when she saw a silver chain with a oval pendent hanging from it. “It opens,” Daniel supplied. 

Daisy looked up at him confused. He chuckled, “It’s a locket.” 

“Oh,” she smiled as she gently pushed Lizzie’s hands away. She had been very interested in the shiny necklace. Daisy carefully opened the pendent. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the picture that Daniel had taken the first time Lizzie had smiled. She looked down at her baby, who was smiling in real life as well as in the picture. “Who is that?” she singsonged while holding the picture closer to Lizzie, “Is that you, Lizzie girl?” 

Daniel moved over to his girls so that he could put the necklace on her. “Thank you,” she beamed at him, “I love it!” 

“I love you. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little note for those of you that are keeping up with my multi chapter fic, Lucky Number Two: I was really hoping to get the fourth chapter of that posted today but obviously that is not going to happen.I’m planning to have it up by Monday so look out for that if you are following that story (or you could go check it out and get caught up before I post the next chapter;). Love ya!


End file.
